1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices useful for securing airplanes when not in use, and more particularly to such devices for preventing the movement of the rudder of an airplane being stored in an open tie down area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While commercial aircraft have grown in size and sophistication, the small aircraft designed for up to about three to four passengers, have utilized certain structural features without substantial modification. In particular, the vertical stabilizer and rudder constructions of these lighter planes, such as those manufactured by the Cessna Corporation, have relied on a rudder that though under spring tension, is free to pivot in relation to the vertical stabilizer, when the airplane is not in use. While such construction is not the rule, as alternate small plane constructions utilize direct association between the nose wheel assembly and the rudder, so that, once the airplane lands and is positioned on the ground, the nose wheel directly maintains the rudder stationary.
In the construction first mentioned above, that of the relatively free movement of the rudder when the aircraft is on the ground, certain difficulties develop when such aircraft is stored in open spaces, such as a tie down area. For example, during such storage, inclement weather including high winds can cause the rudder to pivot violently and may result in the dislodgement of the rudder from the stabilizer which may further, damage the stabilizer as well.
Numerous approaches have been taken to immobilize the rudder, including wedges, ropes, and other devices to hold the rudder fast against the stabilizer. For example, a plate-like device having a generally H-shaped cross section is known that is friction fitted along the adjacent horizontal edges of the rudder and the stabilizer. This type of device, however, possesses certain drawbacks, in that jamming between the stabilizer and the rudder with resulting damage to both can occur. Also, the positioning of the device in this unobtrusive manner frequently results in failure by the aircraft operator to recall that the device is in position, with the result that the rudder is damaged when an attempt is made to operate the airplane.
It is therefore desirable to develop a device which is easily installed and removed, and which minimizes the possibility of damage to the rudder and vertical stabilizer from either jamming of the device or failure to remove the device before operation of the airplane.